Bioshock: Psychosis
by AlbertWesker458
Summary: Richard Hodgkinson joins the Rapture constables or police force. His first case involves a crazed splicer convicted of mass murder, feeling they have pinpointed his location he heads out on an investigation that will place him in the center of the struggle over the "Great Chain of Industry".


**A new fan-fiction of mine, WOO I guess. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Richard Hodgkinson walked down the humid dripping corridors of the lower living district of Apollo Square, his dark leather boots crunched on the ground with a distinct sound noticeable to all. A few yards ahead of him lead the chief of security Sullivan with a few head constables at his sides, tommy guns clanked at their knees with each step as they spoke.

"So what 'ave we got 'ere chief, another murder victim?" The heavily accented man from the right spoke, he sounded Irish or perhaps Dutch.

"Yeah, same spick too, signature and everything." The chief spoke, holding up a small notecard which was too garbled to read from the few yards back where he was standing.

Picking up his own pace he attempted to raise himself slightly to see the card, but the chief handed it to the constable to his left of who glanced at it before pocketing it.

With a slight sigh Richard fell back to his slow pace behind the other three, counting his steps and looking around at the poverty of Apollo Square, where the lower class were held.

"So, taking the rookie out for his first job eh? A bit risky for these slums." The shadow to the left of the chief spoke, puffing on a cigar that was previously unnoticeable.

"Yeah, yeah, if he's ever gonna get of his arse and do somethin' might as well start off 'ere." The shadow to the right replied.

Richard's ears perked at the sound of his new title, acclaimed when he signed up for the "honorable" job of being a constable of Rapture.

The group took a left through another corridor into the cramped alleyway of trash, displayed like towers leaning against the tenements. The smell was not pleasing, but bearable; it smelled of rotten fish and eggs.

As they walked through this trash-stock, crunches could be heard distinctly below the sound of their boots, causing Richard to flinch, convincing himself not to look down at what he was stepping on.

Eventually the sound of the boots stopped abruptly and Richard scuttled to a stop and avoid running into Sullivan. "He we are boys." He declared, opening a rusty door on the side of the disclosed building, attainment warnings and police tape lined the walls over the posters of propaganda reading, "In what country was there a place for men like me?"

As the door creaked open and the others stepped inside, Richard followed absentmindedly, having taken a moment to decipher some propaganda below the tape and notices.

Being knocked back into reality, Richard reeled back at the imminent atrocious smell of death in the building; burnt flesh, shocked flesh, cooked flesh? It was like an evil laboratory of some mad scientist. Holding onto the wall, feeling lightheaded, Richard closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his mouth.

"Smell that kid? Get used to it, take a deep whiff of it if you have to, this is what you signed up for." The nameless shadow from before spoke, fiddling with a green-shaded lamp on a nearby table. After a few curses and bashes, the lamp flickered to life, illuminating Death himself.

Richard jumped back in shock as the wall he had been hugging was splattered with burnt blood and scorch marks. He quickly attempted to fix his composure and join the group of which was now circling a few bodies.

"Poor bastards…" The lamp man spoke.

"Yeah, didn't stand a chance… damn splicers." Sullivan shook his head as he nudged the body with his foot, making the others feel slightly queasy. A dead body was a dead body, if gruesome enough; one could make even seasoned veterans flinch.

"Nasty bunch aren't they chief? Fricken' things come with fire fists, and lightnin' at their fingertips, and they don' even 'ave the right mind to use 'em." The heavily accented man spoke, now visible in the light of the lamp.

The man, his supposed 'mentor' held a thick handlebar mustache which was his most dominant feature, covering over many wrinkles that lined his face prior to gene tonics. Richard didn't care for the stuff; he had better things to worry about, like having a decent place to live.

"Alright, take this Greaves, it's all the info we got on this man, I'm dropping this case to you. Ryan wants me to head the investigation on Fontaine so I have no time for any psychopathically insane splicers in some low district part of town. "Sullivan spoke up, pulling an old beige folder from his trench coat and handing to Mr. Handlebar mustache.

"Alright, chief you can 'ount on me!" He exclaimed, puffing out his chest and gaining a laugh from the other constable.

"Good man, alright Edwin lets head on out to Fontaine Fisheries and see what we can find." Sullivan continued, speaking to the laughing constable, who responded with a grunt and walked from the room with the chief.

The second the door closed, Greaves let loose the air from his chest and flipped through the file.

"Hey rookie come here and look at this, I'll debrief ya'." He instructed with a rolling hand motion to the folder.

Complying without word, Richard walked to his side and accepted the folder, looking through it as Greaves explained the situation.

"Over the past few weeks, we've been getting' multiple cases of murder by plasmids with similar signs, scenes, and plasmids used. We feel we got a typical insane splicer runnin' around killin' anyone he sees, probably wanting more and more ADAM. Damn stuff only causes trouble, ever since it was foun'." He mumbled, "Anyways, most of the scenes look like this…" He spoke, motioning to the room around them. "Extreme amounts of plasmid use, empty EVE Hypos, and some blunt force trauma involved with the victims. Never a shot fired by the killer himself." He explained, pointing out some things previously inconspicuous to Richard.

"Murderer, huh? How do you normally catch them? I don't suppose you go around looking over everyone in Rapture do you?" Richard asked, unsure as to how investigations worked in Rapture.

"Nah, ya' see rook, we find the estimated perime'er of where the splicer kills 'is victims and search the area within, turns out these buggars don' like movin' too far from home." Greaves answered with a distinct distaste in his mouth.

"Alright then… So how many murders has this guy committed anyways?"

"Lemme think… 'bout near twenties I would say"

Richard's eyes widened at the amount, "Geez…"

"Only 'ood thing about it is now we've got a good estimate as to where to find 'im."

"Right…" Richard spoke uneasily, unable to shake the feeling of being watched.

"Alright rook, we're on a big case 'ere so you best not chicken out on me, we're 'onna be 'eading out to the suspect's supposed address and we're gonna book 'em in, got it?" Greaves spoke gravely, as if to spook him out of it.

Richard tightened his fists and nodded before something popped into his mind.

"I do get a weapon don't I? I mean you got that tommy there…" He trailed off, pointing to the Tommy gun hooked to Greave's waist.

"Keep 'yer socks on kid, you're just here to observe how a real detec'ive does his job!" Greaves spoke triumphantly poking his chest with his fat thumb for emphasis. "Alright Let's 'ead out rook, you got some learnin' to do."

Greaves tapped his gun with his hand and walked from the blood painted room with a nervous rookie following short behind. The air outside was as refreshing as it could be in Rapture, comparing it with that of the room.

Their boots once again crunched on the floor as they walked from the alleyway south, creating a sort of damp rhythm as Greaves began tapping his gun and whistling as if without a care in the world. Surprised by his lack of anxiousness, Richard cut into his tune.

"How are you not in one bit nervous? This man has killed around twenty people!" He blurt out.

With an eyebrow raised Greaves turned without stopping and chuckled, "Rook, 'deres some things on the field you'll never learn in 'da books… listen 'ere this guy may 'ave killed people, but so 'ave I and anyone who would leave enough evidence for us to find 'im clearly isn't the smartest apple of tha' bunch. This guy ain't gonna know what hit 'im when we bust down that front door!" He exclaimed, tapping his head as if to say, 'Use your brain.'

This eased his nerves and allowed him to lower his shoulders as he walked faster and caught up to the side of Greaves. "I guess you're right… I didn't think of it like that…"

"See kid, tha's why your 'ere with me, so I can teach ya' these things!" Greaves gave a heavy grin as he patted Richard on the shoulder, "Hey look, we're 'ere already! See, any crook who lives this close to a crime scene surely ain't no smart 'in"

Richard looked around, it had to be the dampest darkest part of Apollo Square, you could taste the must in the air, and it gave a sense of foreboding.

"Alright, the murders circle this area, now we go 'round to each apartment and ask if we can get a look around, the one spliced up to the tip who will try to attack us is the target."

"How do you know he'll attack us?" Richard asked, looking at the shifting shadows through the lit windows of the tenements.

"Any spliced up buggar like that attacks compulsively, anyone he sees is a target… including friends an' family." Greaves replied, giving a knock to the door nearby to their right. "You keep an eye out on this place; make sure no splicer tries sneakin' out and if they do call me." He said as he tapped his tommy gun once again for emphasis.

Giving a nod, Richard walked to the corner and sat down on an empty barrel, tapping a beat on it as he waited and absentmindedly began looking around for suspicious behavior.

"Rise Rapture, Rise…" He mumbled the song to himself, tapping the appropriate beat to it from the barrel.

A sudden whistle threw him off track, causing him to rigidly stand to his feet and look to the door Greaves disappeared through, expecting to see the buff man trying to get his attention with a whistle.

As he attempted to sit once again, a similar whistle sent shivers up his spine and caused him to jump forward and look around.

"Peekaboo!" He heard a shrill sinister voice from above. Frozen in sheer fright, Richard slowly looked up to see a masquerade mask resembling a cat, two inches from his face.

Too shocked to react, he simply stared into the observant dark brown eyes that looked upon him with interest.

"You smell new, you must be the rookie I've heard so much about… you must be one of the subjects from-" A loud rattling filled the dense quiet of the nearby tenements, followed by a chorus of shouts and machine gun fire.

Breaking from his shock with adrenaline in his veins, Richard sprinted down the corridors he had entered in with Greaves, a loud 'thud' echoed behind him followed by a whipping sound.

Smashing down the door of the building to his right, Richard dashed in just as two hooks flew within inches of where he was a second before.

"Get back here you puppet!" He heard the shrill man's voice echo as he flew through the overpopulated tenements, mostly filled with those just awaken by the sound of gunfire.

"Constable! Coming through! Police business! Out the wa- Gah!" Richard smashed through another door, stumbling a few feet before falling to the ground in a foreclosed apartment.

A few apartments over a shrill scream could be heard, followed by screams of fright from the renters of the last few apartments.

Quickly stumbling to his feet, adrenaline pumping through his heart, he dashed into the open door leading upstairs and rushed up, knowing the far door of the apartment would have boards and nails covering the entrance to stop squatters from entering.

Reaching the top level of the building he quickly bust open the door onto the roof of the building, which was precariously close to the roof of Apollo Square itself.

With a grunt, he closed the door and pushed his body onto it, hearing the exerting grunts of the splicer following close behind.

Suddenly there was silence, followed by a distorted humming, as if someone's vocal chords had taken a trip down on flight DF-0301

Holding steady on the door with controlling slow breaths, Richard counted mentally to keep from going insane from pure anxiety.

"I know you're here, puppet…"

Suddenly the door grew warm, and the heat rose steadily until it forced Richard to jump pack in pain as the door burst into flames and was knocked down by the crazed splicer.

"There you are puppet!" he exclaimed triumphantly, unhooking his hook (hehe) from his pants with one quick movement. "I'm gonna carve you a new face puppet…"

Richard crawled back away from the madman, gripping a rock shakily in his right hand.

"Stay away from me you… monster!" Richard yelled in disgust, unable to look away from the deformed features popping from below the man's clothes.

Laughing maniacally, the splicer twirled the hook around threateningly.

"Get away from 'im you slimy bastard!"

Suddenly a hail of gunfire rained down on the splicer, causing him to scream in pain as his flesh was torn apart by a meteor shower of lead bullets.

The splicer quickly jumped to the low ceiling and crawled away on all fours, screaming in pain as blood spilled from his wounds.

"Goddamn… goddamn bastards." Greaves spoke under his breath, stepping over to help Richard up.

"I found our serial killer, he got away before I could get 'im I went to get you to follow chase but you were gone!" He spoke, out of breath from the chain of events.

"W-wait… that splicer wasn't the killer?" Richard was able to fumble out in shock.

"Nah Rook, more splicers are poppin' up every day, that one was a fresh one, mad with gene tonics and incinerate by the looks of it." He replied, giving a look to the burnt chips of what had once been a door. " I dunno how else the buggar would 'ave been able to get up and crawl aways like that."

"Gah… crap… that was freaky!" Richard huffed out as Greaves led him toward the stairs.

"Les' get outta here lad, you earned a drink, on me. Then' we'll fin' out what happened to the buggaring murderer."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the introduction!**


End file.
